CPS Chronicles: Outbreak
by largefish8
Summary: Rated T for bad language at some points: The Nullspace based organization, N.S.C get their hands on the serum that created the villain 'The Lizard'. A week later, contact with a colony researching it is lost...Full summary inside Please Read & review.
1. Chapter 1

**The CPS Chronicles is a prequel set before the EXP-Virus saga me and Cydra are making.**

**Dr Curtis Conners and his serum are property of Marvel Comics.**

**Nullspace, the NSSC, Sy-yong, and other chars are mine.**

**Full Summary: **(Set 4 years before my EXP-Virus saga stories) The NSSC get their hands on the serum that created the Lizard and send it to a research lab to work out the side effects. When contact with the lab and the nearby colony cease the NSSC give Agents Wyatt and Wilson 48 hours to investigate the colony before it is 'sanitized' by a battlecruiser.

Wyatt and Wilson hire the Travellers, Matt and Chloe as their pilots to transport the merc team they hired...

It was supposed to be a simple Scout mission...it will be anything but simple...

**C.P.S Chronicles**

**Outbreak**

**Chapter 1: 'With the best intentions'**

'**Kraila' Capitol Station**

**Sector 1**

Agent Wyatt knocked politely at the door to the Security Council's chamber. A faint 'Come' was heard and he walked nervously in. The shadowed forms of the 15 most powerful people in Nullspace stood there. The middle one said. "Report, agent."

Agent Wyatt nervously placed the dossier he was carrying on the table in front of him. "As you know, my division has been investigating the rumours that a serum using reptilian DNA that is capable of dramatically increasing regenerative abilities. If this serum was real then it could be the biggest medical breakthrough for the NSSC in decades."

Agent Wyatt let this sink in before continuing "Two days ago, in Dimension B-049 we had a breakthrough. A Dr Curtis Connors in that universe had apparently developed the serum…" he was interrupted as one of the security council said "I heard about this…it had a rather nasty side effect…a mutation…" Wyatt continued. "Indeed. We have secured his research notes and with the correct facilities we can work out the hiccups in the formula." The same person spoke up again. "It is a large risk you are taking…if this goes wrong…"

Wyatt did the interrupting this time. "No…it won't go wrong. The Sy-yong colony's medical R&D facility used to be a maximum security base during the heartless war. It still has several of our elite forces on site due to the Nanotech research there." The middle figure raised his hand for silence. "Fine, Mr Wyatt. You have permission…but if anything happens…all the blame will be yours and yours alone." Wyatt bowed and walked out. He got on his comm. "Wilson? Project: Starscale has the go ahead…make the arrangements…"

**Five Months later…**

**Sy-yong Colony**

Dr Willis looked through the safety glass at the person on the other side. He pulled out his recorder log and turned it on. "Test Subject #57. This miner lost his hand two days ago when a mining drone short circuited. We are administering serum modification 57." He said as a robotic arm in the secure lab lowered and injected a green liquid into the sedated Miners arm. Dr Willis nodded to an aide. "Check him." He said. The aide looked at a readout. "The serum is interacting with his immune system…just like the others…" he said. Willis nodded and continued to watch the miner on the table.

As they watched something began to happen. The stump that had been the damaged hand began to slowly grow fingers. The aide gave a whoop "YES. It's working. It's managed to connect to the local DNA and we have regeneration." He said. Willis grinned as the other medical staff and even a few of the guards exchanged 'well done's' as the hand finished forming. He looked at the aide. "Ok…keep a watch over him. If he's fine after 24 hours we'll send him home and inform command of our success."

**12 Hours later…**

The aide sat bored at the readout. "Fuck this, I'm going for a smoke." He said finally snapping. Suddenly the readout spiked violently and the miner went into a seizure on the table. "Get Dr Willis…and restrain him." Shouted the Aide at the two guards who'd stayed behind. One guard and the aide opened the hatch and ran inside to try and hold the miner still while the other ran to get Dr Willis. The aide saw that the skin surrounding the infection site was sprouting scales and that the miners wide open eyes were turning a sickly red with the pupils becoming reptilian too.

Suddenly the miner broke his restraints as easy as if the steel clamps had been wet tissue paper and grabbed the guard, biting the guard's shoulder as his face pushed into a scaled muzzle filled with fangs. As the miner's tail burst from his pants and the emerald scales finished spreading over the body of the Miner, and then with a smirk he attacked the aide.

Willis and several guards ran in to see the miner and another lizard creature in the ragged remains of a guard uniform ripping the aide apart. Dr Willis and the soldiers took a step back as the miner lizard turned to look at them. "_Well well. The good doctor…_" he said in a raspy voice. Dr Willis walked up cautiously and said "And you are?" He jumped back just in time as the miner lizard put his hand through the glass barrier with ease and tried to grab him. "_This planets future._" He said, stepping back. Willis saw what he intended and yelled to the troops to open fire. The two mutants smashed through the glass, shrugging off the bullets before mauling the soldiers. Willis ran out of the room as the computer began to sound biohazard alarms. "Warning! An unexpected bio-hazard event is in progress. All non-essential personnel are to evacuate at once." The computer said calmly, as if it was quoting the menu in the facility canteen.

**24 hours later…**

Agent Wyatt nervously straightened his uniform outside the security council chamber. The 'come' sounded and he walked in. "You wished to see us?" said the middle figure in a cold, calculating voice. Wyatt gulped and said. "We've…we've lost contact with the colony on Sy-yong. We suspect that something has happened at the facility…" He was interrupted. "Thank you. That is all we needed to hear…you have 48 hours." said one of the council. Wyatt was naturally confused. "What?" he went pale as realization dawned. "You wouldn't…there may be survivors…" he said but the council spoke up again. "You have 48 hours to scout the facility and to evacuate any survivors…then the colony will be sanitized by the Fifth tactical fleet."

After his dismissal Wyatt got on his comm. "Wilson? I need the best outside contractors around…we're going to Sy-yong…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second part of Outbreak. Once again the original concept of the Lizard villain and the serum that created it are property of Marvel Comics.**

**Nullspace, Matt, Chloe and the NSSC and related chars are mine.**

**  
**

**C.P.S Chronicles: Outbreak**

**Chapter 2: 'Ghost Town'   
**

**Final Approach to Sy-Yong Colony**

Matt sat at the controls of the Skyraid with Chloe. "Look…I know you're pissed for me accepting the contract for us both but we need the credits." She said. Matt just sighed. He'd been enjoying some nice relaxing R&R when Chloe had turned up with a couple of agents from the NSSC who needed a recon team for some problem with a colonies communication. "I know. You know it's probably just a busted transmitter. Boring and routine." He said in response as the dusty yellow orb that was Sy-Yong came into view.

Agent Wyatt walked into the cockpit, much to Matt's displeasure. "All passengers, stay out." He growled angrily. Wyatt ignored him. "Good. We're almost here." He said before leaving. "What a smeghead." Wyatt walked back into the passenger area. Several other mercs were in there, checking equipment and exchanging jokes in various languages. Agent Wilson looked nervous as the merc opposite him lit a cigar…with the pilot light on his flamethrower.

Wyatt sat next to his nervous colleague. "We'll be there soon. Remember…the less the mercs know the better."

**ETA to Landing 5 minutes… **

On the bridge, Matt got on the comm as soon as the ship was in comm range of the colony star port. "This is transport 410 'Skyraid' to Sy-yong air traffic control." Said Matt. All that answered was static. Another merc, whose nickname was 'Techo' was fiddling with the computer. "Don't bother." He said in a strong English accent. "I just hacked the power station com-net…the only colony area's with power are the star port and the medical lab north of the main city." He said. Matt and Chloe exchanged glances but didn't argue. 'Techo' had been the first to actually beat the examiners score at ICT infiltration (Hacking to you and me) and if he said he'd gotten the info from the power plant computer…he definitely had.

"Why just the lab?" Chloe passed him the contract dossier. "I was wondering about that. The labs on our search list. We're to retrieve the labs black box recorder if the colonies destroyed." She said. Matt looked up from it. "Destroyed? It's just a buggered transmitter." He said unsurely as the Skyraid flew over the mountain range that the main colony was built against. From above they could see what looked like the aftermath of a large scale riot. Nobody said anything till they began the landing sequence at the local Star port.

As the computer began the landing, Matt turned to Techo and Chloe. "What the hell happened down there? I didn't like the small bits that I saw." He said. Chloe shrugged. "Looked like some kinda riot." Techo interrupted. "A city-wide riot? Gimmie a break. I stayed on colonies like this before…you're more likely to see a flying marshmallow then even a localized riot…the community spirits too strong for that." He said.

The ship bumped as it set down on the landing pad. The pad lowered into the armoured hanger bay. Through the cockpit window, sign of a huge fight could be seen, smashed servitor droids and overturned service transports in the bay. Matt, Chloe and Techo got out of their seats and walked into the back where the others were being a briefing by Wyatt. "..as you probably saw out the portholes, something unusual happened here. The contract is simple…we have two jobs. 1: Find and evacuate any survivors that we find and 2: Retrieve the base logs from the med lab so we can find out what happened here." Matt spoke up at this making Wyatt turn to look at him. "What if whatever caused this is still here?" Wyatt just smiled. "I chose you and your sister and friend because you're the best freelance ship crew around…but you don't need to know." He said, adding the last part nastily.

Matt pushed past Wyatt into the small armoury, pulling a few pyzar pistols and rifles off the rack. Chloe and Techo came in. "Matt, just ignore that smeghead Way…SO THAT'S WHERE OUR CASH GOES." She said, yelling the last bit as she spotted the expensive weapons in the armoury lockers. Techo cringed as Chloe practically exploded in rage. Matt shrunk away "YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THESE COST?" she said pointing to the pyzar laser weapons. "You never know when you need a good gun." Said Matt, passing her a rifle.

**Star Port entry Plaza**

The group walked through the deserted star port. Here, there were signs that a huge fight had taken place. Shop windows were smashed, rubbish was strewn all around the plaza and outside, wrecked and abandoned vehicles could be seen. A building was still burning not far from the star port entrance, surrounded by smashed servitor droids. "Looks like your room at HQ." said Techo. Matt just stared, noting a bloodstain in a corner. Outside the city looked like a tornado had hit it. The group passed a military blockade bearing the symbol of the NSSC Heartless Quarantine Force (H.Q.F). One of the mercs said "No way. Nobody beats those guys." Matt silently agreed. The H.Q.F were widely recognised as tough guys to a man. They were in charge of enforcing the Heartless Quarantine Blockade and were good at their job.

Even Wyatt looked worried. He'd been counting on the local H.Q.F garrison to hold the main colony. He'd been hoping fervently that it HAD been just a faulty communications array. These hopes were in the toilet now. Matt was speaking to him. "What is it?" he said. "I said that we'd best find shelter. It's almost dark and I read the files on the local wildlife…they'll be able to get into the city with the perimeter defence system off and they'll have a taste for us." Wyatt was forced to agree, specially as while he'd been thinking, Matt, his crew and the mercs had kicked open the door of a corner café with the window shutters down and set up shop with the portable generator from the blockade to generate electricity.

**A few hours later**

The group were more or less enjoying themselves for the first time since landing. Techo had managed to reset the shop replicator to produce some proper food meaning nobody had to eat the ration packs which, even Wyatt agreed tasted worse then their containers. After hearing some of the local wildlife outside the group had drawn straws and Agent Wilson and a private called Naiya were on first watch on the first floor balcony.

"So, Whats your story?" asked Naiya to Wilson as they sat watching the street below through night vision goggles. Wilson shrugged. "Nothing much. I was on a plane going through the Bermuda Triangle with my parents. My dad was a freelance pilot. Next thing anyone knows the plane's in space and these aliens come aboard and say how we're stuck there forever. My parents run a transport now." He said. Naiya nodded in sympathy. She knew exactly how Wilson felt. She'd arrived in Nullspace in a similar fashion. Naiya watched Wilson walk inside to get the next guy on watch, walked to the other side of the balcony and took a cigarette out her pocket.

As she went to light it however a glob of goo put her lighter out. She looked up into the drooling face of some kind of Lizard person wearing the remains of some colony clothes gripping the wall above her head. In a flash it had her round the throat and lifted her off her feet like she was a rag doll.

**Inside**

Everyone jumped up at the bloodcurdling shriek. Chloe was the first to snap out of it. "Come on, you idiots." She said drawing her Pyzar laser pistol. Everyone grabbed their various weapons at this and ran out behind her, bursting out into the streets. "W-where'd the scream come from? Where's Private Naiya?" said Wyatt nervously. His question was answered when the headless body of Naiya landed next to him. Everyone looked up to see the lizard creature that had originally grabbed her, with blood on its fangs on the balcony. "_Fressssh meaat._" It said in a raspy hissing voice. Wyatt managed to stutter out. "S-s-SHOOT IT!" not that anyone needed telling. .50 caliber rounds, plasma bursts and blue Pyzar laser bolts filled the gap between the mercs and the lizard creature which dodged the weapon fire with astonishing agility which turned the part of the building it hit into a colander.

It then jumped off the building, knocked Wyatt to the floor, grabbed Naiya's body and ran into the night. Wyatt got up angrily and ran forward. "After it…" he began but Matt shook his head. "We'll never catch it in the night. We'll just end up like the private. Plus…what if it has mates waiting out there?" Back in the café, Matt, Chloe and Techo huddled together. "You see what that thing was wearing?" said Chloe. Techo nodded. "Colony uniform. Bet my life on it." He said. Matt nodded. "And I bet Agents Wilson and Wyatt are in on whatever's going on. We'd better be careful at the lab tomorrow…I don't think we've seen the last of those lizard things by a long shot."

**One Merc down and their mission hasn't even started. What'll await them in the next chapter? You'll have to wait and find out **


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, the 'Lizard' serum and form are property of Marvel Comics.**

**Nullspace, Matt, Chloe, the NSSC and related chars are all mine!!!**

**Now on with the show…**

**C.P.S Chronicles: Outbreak**

**Chapter 3: Into the lab**

**The Next Morning…**

The next morning, the group woke up in lowered spirits. "What the hell was that thing?" said one merc as everyone began packing their things in their packs. Wyatt remained silent. Wilson walked up to him. "This is bad, Wyatt…really bad. What if there are more mutants at the lab? We'd need half the NSSC military to get the records then…we should scrub this mission before anyone else dies…or worse" Wyatt glared at his partner. "No…no we are not aborting…that was a fluke…We must get that research." Wilson watched Wyatt walk off to see where Matt and his crew were and shook his head sadly. "I really hope it's worth it, man." He said.

**Outside… **

Matt, Chloe and Techo were hotwiring one of the hover-trucks from the blockade as a ride when Chloe spotted Wyatt. "Great. It's that agent again." She said. Matt turned and grinned mirthlessly. "Whats up?" he said. Wyatt just glared and said "We're on a strict timetable, Lynch. We have to be finished today." Matt shrugged. "Fine…it's only a 6 mile walk that way through Graka Lizard infested wilderness." He said pointing. Wyatt glared again and stormed off muttering obscenities under his breath just as the truck roared to life…

**Approach to Sy-Yong Med-Lab **

As the group rode the truck away from the Star port district, they could see more signs of the huge battle. More then once they drove through or past abandoned H.Q.F blockades or buildings that were burning out of control due to no emergency services to stop them. Finally the lab came into view. A huge cluster of hanger-like structures coloured in desert camouflage style connected by tube-like corridors. One of the buildings was disconnected from the others, its corridor retracted.

Rusted up defence guns surrounded it and a flickering laser fence made up the perimeter. More noticeable was the fact that the solid steel blast door on the main building was bent open. As the truck pulled up, Wyatt said. "Ok…lets go." Leaping off the back of the truck.

Inside, the lab was dark, most of the overhead lights either flickering or smashed. The reception had been torn apart. Matt noted several inch deep scratch marks on the inside of the doors. Unnoticed, a CCTV camera came to life and rotated to follow the group's progress. Finally the group's progress led them to another reception-like area with a corridor lined with what looked like Mirrors behind it. "Ok…that's the A.I core." He said pointing down the mirror corridor before continuing "Miss Lynch. I'd like you to take some men and check out the research labs." He said, pointing down an adjoining corridor. Chloe grumbled but walked down towards the med-lab with two other mercs.

Wyatt looked at Techo and Matt. "Mr Lynch? You, Sgt Jonah and Corporal Sykes, check the corridor once your technical expert opens it." He said. Techo grumbled again and set to work on the computer at the desk. He'd barely logged on when the door to the AI access door open. "Nice work." Said Wilson as Matt and the two other mercs walked in cautiously.

Suddenly the console beeped and a face appeared. "Good morning, Agent Wyatt." Said the face to Wyatt who looked shocked as the face continued. "I have been following your team's progress throughout the colony. I know why you are here and I cannot al-al-allow it." The A.I said, the face flickering as it stuttered. As it finished two things happened. First the door at the far end of the AI core corridor sealed with a heavy looking pressure door.

Matt and the two mercs turned to see an equally heavy door sealing the way they'd come. "Crap." Said one of the mercs trying to jam the door by shoving his gun in the gap. The heavy blast door crushed it with ease and clanked in place. Matt yelled through the window "Techo? Get the door open…let us outta here." Techo and Wyatt didn't answer. On the screen were the words 'Defence Protocol: Level One initiated.'

"Hey, Pilot." Yelled one of the mercs, getting Matt's attention. The far end of the corridor was darkening. Suddenly a blue laser beam stretching between both ends of the corridor shot towards them. "DUCK!" yelled Matt, throwing himself down. The first merc managed to avoid it too. The second wasn't so lucky, the beam passing through his neck. A second later, the luckless mercs head fell off and he collapsed. "Oh shit. TECHO…ANY TIME SOON WOULD BE NICE." Matt yelled.

Techo responded with his own yell. "I'M WORKING AS FAST AS I CAN!" he said, typing away desperately as the screen displayed 'Level Two defence mode authorized." The remaining merc, Corporal Sykes looked down the AI corridor and said in a shaking voice. "It's coming baaack." Matt looked and saw the beam shooting along again. Sykes tried to jump it but as he did it shot up, slicing through his mid section. Matt managed to roll under it as it lowered o get him, the beam slicing the end off his Pyzar pistol.

Techo was trying every trick he knew but the A.I was countering all his tricks. The screen displayed 'Maximum security response activated.' In flashing red letters. Matt saw the lights going again and a grid of lasers shot towards him. "Oh shit." He said backing against the door. Finally Techo got the words 'Security system: Offline.' And the grid of lasers vanished just as they nicked Matt's nose. The hatch opened again and Matt fell backwards through the doorway. "Bloody…A.I's." he said panting.

**Bio-research section…**

**Sy-Yong med lab **

Chloe and her team moved stealthily along the deserted corridors. This area had suffered worse then the facility. Twice they had to unlock heavy containment doors, a job made even harder because Techo wasn't there. Inside the lab area there were signs of someone living there. Empty food packets and drink cartons littered the corridors. A vender laid smashed open, many of the contents taken. Ahead a light shone under a lab door. Chloe silently gestured to the other mercs to take up positions either side of the door…and kicked it open. "Ok…freeze." She said to the room's occupant, a draconic alien in a laboratory uniform with the nametag Dr Ny-Kar Willis. Dr Willis turned at this intrusion and his mouth opened in a happy smile.

"Finally, a rescue team." He said, surprising Chloe and the other mercs. One of them said. "Excuse me…WHAT THE FUCKS GOING ON?" Dr Willis backed up a bit. "Forgive me. I've been alone for months. I must see your commander. The dormitory block is where they are contained…" he said, interrupted by Chloe who said "Whats contained?" Dr Willis stared at her as if she had an extra arm on her head. "You weren't briefed? I sent everything in the transmission to Agent Wyatt. Next you're going to say that's there's only a few of you." At this everyone looked nervous. "We were just sent to reset the AI and get some info for it…and get any survivors clear." Dr Willis ran out the door shouting. "No…the AI's keeping them sealed…we have to stop them."

Chloe and the other mercs ran after Dr Willis, Chloe yelling into her radio. "Techo…Techo…Don't reset it…wait for us…TECHO!" Her words fell on deaf ears…Techo had taken his radio off earlier.

They ran in just as Techo, who was in the A.I core room with Wyatt and Matt finished the reset. Wyatt was shocked to see Willis alive. "Doctor. You're ok. This is fantas…" He was cut off as Willis grabbed him, lifting him off his feet. Willis's species were naturally strong, despite Willis being weaker then usual. "You idiot…Didn't you warn them? Don't you realise what you've released?" he said as the newly reset AI announced 'Releasing Dormitory lockdown in 3…2…1…'

At the Dormitory, the connecting corridor locked into place with a pneumatic hiss and the safe door-like airlock silently swung open, revealing the inky black darkness behind…and the pairs of red, reptilian eyes that stared out. The 'Miner lizard' Mutant stepped out. "Finnd them…make them join us or kill them." He said as the other mutants poured out.

**Ah nuts. Looks like the group are in for a rough time…but you'll have to wait to find out. Please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again I say the Lizard and related serum are property of Marvel Comics.**

**All other chars (Matt, Chloe, the NSSC and Heartless Quarantine Force (H.Q.F) to name a few) are mine.**

**C.P.S Chronicles: Outbreak**

**Chapter 4: Trapped  
**

**A.I Core Room…**

**Sy-Yong Medical Research Laboratory**

Agent Wyatt backed up against the wall as Matt, Chloe and their fellow Mercenaries glared death at them. Even Agent Wilson was joining in the death glares.

"I say we waste this little space maggot right now." said one of the mercs, Private Travis pushing the end of his sidearm up Wyatt's nose. This met with general approval and would have resulted in the end of Agent Wyatt had Wilson not stepped in.

"No…He knew about this disaster and didn't tell the council, that's at least 30 years on Kryos…We take him back to face the music." He said, Wyatt going pale at the mention of the most feared penal asteroid in Nullspace.

"What about you?" said Chloe to Wilson. Everyone's gaze transferred to Wilson who replied. "I hadn't got a clue he knew what was going on…He simply told me everything was sorted…I had a brother here." This silenced everyone and doubled the collective hatred for Wilson.

Private Travis walked out to get something to tie up Wyatt's hands with while Matt spoke to Dr Willis in private. "What were you doing in your spare time then, Doc?"

Dr Willis sighed sadly. "Hopefully a cure for these poor people. No matter what you think…this isn't their fault…the serum seems to have altered their thinking." He said.

Matt nodded. "Once we get back, we can come back properly equipped to cure everyone…where the smeg in Travis with that rope?" he said looking at the door.

**A.I Access corridor**

Private Travis smashed the padlock off a maintenance locker with the butt of his M-91 and pulled a length of cabling. "That ought to do the job." He said to himself in satisfaction.

A clank down the hall caused him to spin round, gun up. "Who's there?" he said, shining the guns underslung flashlight down the corridor. The computer reset had screwed up most of the lighting. Seeing nothing, he sighed with relief and turned to shut the locker.

"Damn lab. I'm jumping at my own shadows." He said to himself. He turned back to be face to face with a lizard creature wearing the remains of a H.Q.F uniform.

"Sssstand easssy, Private." It hissed at him evilly. Private Travis brought his gun up a fraction too slow, the creature digging its claws into his chest, bringing a blood chilling scream from the luckless mercenary.

------------

Everyone turned as they heard Private Travis's final scream and rushed out, Dragging Wyatt and guns at the ready. They found the lizard creature standing over the late Private Travis.

"Bloody hell. What the fuck is that?" said Techo as the creature turned to stare at them.

Dr Willis cowered. "It…it's one of the infected. Don't let it wound you." He stammered.

The creature roared loudly and tried to run at them. It was sent flying off its feet as the remaining mercs opened fire at point blank range, bullets and Pyzar rounds tearing it apart. "That wasn't too hard." Said Matt.

The sound of a lot of running feet were heard from down an adjoining corridor and about 30 or so infected came round the corner. "You and your big mouth." Said Chloe. "Leg it."

This idea met with obvious approval as the group turned and ran in the opposite direction, members of the group turning to take the odd pot-shot at the chasing infected. Matt hit a button marked 'Emergency blast door, causing a large heavy looking door to descend.

"Get through that." He said and watched in shock as one of the infected got a grip under the door and forced it back up in a shower of sparks. "Ok, you did." He said resuming his running.

"Quick. The med labs. They have better security." Yelled Dr Willis pointing the way.

At that point, Wyatt pushed away with a "Screw that." And ran down the wrong corridor.

Matt sighed and said "I'll get him." Following the wayward agent.

Chloe watched as several of the infected broke off to chase Matt and Wyatt. "You'd better be careful, bro." she said to herself.

Matt followed in the direction Wyatt had run. He could hear the sounds of some following infected. "Smeg. Don't these guys give up?" he said, lowering the separating blast door, this time in time to block the way. The infected angrily beat on the door, leaving visible bumps in the metal. Matt blasted the control panel and took off after Wyatt.

He ran round the corner to see Wyatt trying to open an exterior hatch. "Ok, Wyatt. You're not going anywhere." Matt said, aiming his blaster.

Wyatt turned and fired a few rounds from a pistol he must have found while running, causing Matt to dive behind cover. A bleep from the access panel made him turn.

"About time." he muttered as the hatch hissed and slid open slowly, to reveal an infected waiting patiently on the opposite side. Before Wyatt could react, it had dug its teeth into his arm. Matt came back round the corner at Wyatt's scream and shot the infected in the head.

"Come on." He said, shutting the hatch again and dragging Wyatt to his feet. The reluctant two walked back round the corner.

"Kay…there's a second way to the others down here…" said Matt but was cut off by a loud 'CLANG' as the blast door he'd sealed earlier gave way. They turned to see, three or so Infected run round the corner.

Wyatt kicked the back of Matt's legs and ran off, laughing "Look on the bright side…you'll die to save someone else." Matt got up in time to blast a leaping Infected between the eyes as another leapt. He saw a vision of fangs leaping into his vision and then…

**With the others…**

Finally the blast door to the Med-lab came into view with Dr Willis standing calmly in the doorway.

"Shut the damn door." Yelled Wilson. Dr Willis just smiled.

"No need." He said flicking a switch that looked like it had been modified heavily. Two fire suppression turrets folded out the ceiling. These turrets were designed to put out fires by firing pressurized liquid nitrogen…which they did right now, straight at the Infected who shrieked and fell over themselves to get back from the freezing cold streams.

"Ok…very clever." Said Techo politely "NOW SHUT THE DAMN DOOR!" he finished screaming. Dr Willis rubbed his head and reached for the 'seal' button just as Agent Wyatt tore round the corner, clutching his arm.

"Oh great. Wyatt's ok." Said Chloe, disappointed. She walked up to Wyatt. "Where's my brother?"

"D…dead. They got him…Gah. One of them bit me." Said the agent. Everyone backed up slightly.

Dr Willis waved his hand as Techo pressed the 'seal' button, causing the hatch to start slowly closing.

"He'll be fine for a while…" said the Doctor "I have some portions of the anti-serum…who's that?"

Everyone turned as Matt came tearing round the corner, followed by a berserk infected that was snapping at his heels.

"DON'T YOU DARE CLOSE THE BLOODY DOOR!" he shrieked. Chloe, Techo, Wilson and the remaining merc, Medic Arnoldson, began shooting at the infected as Matt crawled under the closing door. The infected, an ex-security guard, ignored the blasts due to the body armour he still had on. It grabbed Matt's foot and tried to drag him back out.

Matt turned and shot him in the face, getting back in just in time. "Bloody Lizards." He panted, leaning against the wall while Arnoldson checked him, uncovering a nasty bite in Matt's side.

"They got you?" said Chloe, throwing a nasty glare at Wyatt who was being locked in one of the quarantine cells by Techo and Wilson.

Matt nodded as Willis came back with two injectors, injecting one into Wyatt and coming over to Matt.

"I'm afraid this is only a temporary solution…you will need full gene therapy once we leave here." Said Dr Willis, injecting Matt who winced.

Matt looked around his wound. There were already some blue scales near it. "Then the sooner we find a way to leave, the better."

Medic Arnoldson said. "We can just wait em out. This is an NSSC contract…soon as we fail to report, they'll send a relief to get us…"

Techo and Wilson came up as Arnoldson said this. "Don't be so sure…we found this in Wyatt's pocket…" said Techo "Says that the NSSC are coming…to wipe this place off the map."

Matt replied slowly. "How long?" dreading the answer.

"We've got about 18 hours left." Said Wilson…

**How's that for a cliff hanger? Matt and Wyatt are infected and the NSSC sanitization fleet is only 18 hours away.**

**Tune in next time and please Read & Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Lizard and related serum are property of Marvel Comics.**

**All other chars (Matt, Chloe, the NSSC and Heartless Quarantine Force (H.Q.F) to name a few) are mine**

**C.P.S Chronicles: Outbreak**

**Chapter 5: Evacuate!!!**

**Secure Medical**** and Weapon Testing Labs**

**Sy-Yong Medical Research Station**

**T-12 hours to Fleet arrival…**

Everyone sat gloomily. The news that there was less then a day till they were space dust hadn't helped group morale very much. That, coupled with the constant banging as the infected tried to smash the containments door to the labs down equaled a very gloomy atmosphere. Everyone got round it by giving themselves things to do…Wilson and Techo were messing with a few spare fire suppression turrets, Arnoldson and Chloe were guarding Wyatt's cell and Matt was the subject of some tests for Dr Willis who was trying to increase the effectiveness of his 'cure'.

Matt sat on an examination table in one of the labs while Dr Willis took a few blood samples. His infection had continued up his side and had transformed his arm already. Some spare wall panels with extremely deep claw marks on them bore testament to another test on how strong Matt's new claws were.

"Why can't you use Wyatt for blood samples? He's infected too, you know." Said Matt annoyed at just sitting around.

Dr Willis looked up from the sample he was looking at and said "I tried earlier…he was…uncooperative. If your sister and Arnoldson had not been present I wouldn't be standing here."

Matt grumbled as Willis muttered "Interesting." He turned to Matt.

"What dimension are you and your sister from?" he asked politely. In Nullspace, asking someone their home universe was sometimes considered a bit rude.

Matt sighed. "A-001…" he said gloomily "Me and my sister have been stuck here 7 months now." He said and left it at that.

Dr Willis nodded to himself. "You're very lucky then…you may be able to resist whatever mental…reprogramming the serum causes in its hosts…most people from the master dimension are immune to most mental alteration." 

He was interrupted from a happy yell from the area where Techo and Wilson were. Willis got up to go and look, saying to Matt "Best for you to stay here…keep an eye on the sample please."

Matt sighed as he heard Willis lock the door behind him but knew that the locked door was probably a good idea in case Willis's theory that Matt wouldn't go homicidal if he finished changing was dead wrong. He sat back and tried to ignore the itching feeling as the scales progressed towards his other arm…

**Secure Medical and Weapon Testing Labs**

**Machine shop 2**

Willis came into the machine shop where Wilson and Techo had been working, followed by Arnoldson and Chloe. Techo and Wilson were looking rather pleased at a huge ice patch on the wall.

"Question…what the hell have you two gear heads been up to?" said Chloe, looking at the ice patch which was so cold that it was steaming.

Techo smirked and pointed to what looked like two flamethrowers. "Our secret weapon to get outta here." He said. Willis, Chloe and Arnoldson took a closer look at the tanks which were Liquid Nitrogen.

Wilson pointed out the gun part. "We modified the spare fire turrets into weapons similar to flame units. Techo had the idea after seeing the door turrets chase off those infected. They're only good for about a minutes sustained fire but it should be enough to make it back to the truck at the entrance." He said.

Arnoldson raised his hand "Er…problem…what about Lynch and Wyatt? What if they go nutso on the way home? I dunno about you but I dun want to be in a real life re-enactment of the Alien Movie." He said. 

Techo shrugged. "There are stasis pods in the Skyraid's med-bay…We can put em in stasis till we get home and get em to gene therapy." He said.

Chloe nodded. "Ok…we got a plan. It's risky but its better then waiting till the NSSC plasma blasts us to the bedrock." She pointed at Techo and Arnoldson. "You go and get Wyatt. I'll go with Wilson and the Doctor to get Matt."

**Secure Medical and Weapon Testing Labs**

**Med-Lab 7**

Chloe, Agent Wilson and Dr Willis walked into the lab where Matt had been to see him sitting in the corner, asleep. He was groaning, obviously having some kind of nightmare. Chloe walked up first while Dr Willis had Wilson pack some medical supplies and the lab notes regarding the serum. Matt woke up weakly as his sister came up.

"H…hey there, S-s-s-sis." He said slowly. Chloe noticed the involuntary extra s's in his speech and helped him up. Willis looked at Matt as he was helped past. The inhibitor he'd given Matt was obviously not working as well as he'd hoped. He couldn't pass as un-infected now. His teeth were more like fangs now and he was walking painfully on his changing feet.

Arnoldson and Techo, wearing one of his 'Ice-throwers', was keying in the code to unlock the lab where they'd locked up Wyatt when the others turned up.

The keypad beeped and the door slid open to reveal the darkened room beyond.

"That pillock smashed the lights." Said Techo as he and Arnoldson carefully walked in, guns ready. Chloe helped her brother sit against the wall then walked in behind Anderson and Techo cautiously.

"Where'd he go?" asked Arnoldson, turning to face the others. Techo was about to answer when the fully transformed Wyatt silently dropped from the ceiling behind Arnoldson and with one clean swipe, knocked the unfortunate medic's head off.

"HOLY SMEG!" yelled Techo and fired an ice blast which Wyatt easily dodged and delivered a vicious kick to Techo's chest, knocking him over into the corner. 

Wyatt winced as a bullet bounced off his back and he turned to see Chloe who was reloading.

He snarled and walked over, swiping aside Dr Willis who heroically tried to hit him with a fire axe and grabbing the end of Chloe's gun and twisting it like it was made of weak rubber before picking her up by her neck.

"Don't worry, Missss Lynch. It only hurts for a sssecond." Hissed Wyatt, baring his fangs to bite her on the shoulder. Chloe turned away and heard what sounded like a nut cracking, only wetter and Wyatt let go. She looked up to see that Matt had come up behind Wyatt and stuck his fist through the former NSSC agent.

Matt hissed in a feral tone and threw Wyatt aside before turning on Chloe. "Matt? Matt, It's me…Chloe." She said as Matt walked forward. He appeared to be almost completely changed, his feet were more like raptor feet now and a muscular tail had grown out behind him. His eyes were still human though they were blood red where the whites should have been.

Something seemed to click in Matt's mind and he gripped his head in pain before looking at his sister again. The red in his eyes had been replaced with a golden color.

"C…Chloe?" he said slowly before looking at the blood on the hand he'd shoved through Wyatt, to the body of Wyatt himself and over to Arnoldson's body and finally over at Dr Willis and Techo who was just coming round.

"Wha…What did I do?" Matt said in a shaking, slightly deeper voice, looking at the carnage. Chloe walked slowly over to him. "It was Wyatt…not you…you saved us from him." She said sadly, hugging. "We're gonna get outta here…and the first thing we'll do is get you cured."

**Sy-Yong Medical Research Station**

**T-9 Hours to Fleet arrival…**

The rag tag group of survivors picked their way through the deserted corridors of the facility, checking carefully round each corner before proceeding.

At one point, while Techo was working on un-sealing a blastdoor, Wilson sat next to Matt and asked "Whats it like? Being infected I mean." Matt didn't look over and replied quietly. "It's like there'ssss a voice in the back of my mind…some…terrible voice there. It's terrible." Wilson noticed the involuntary hissing in Matt's speech and sighed.

"Don't worry. NSSC'll fix you up." He said kindly, patting Matt on the shoulder. Techo finished with the door lock and the blast door into the main garage where they'd parked opened up.

Techo peered through first. "Aw crap…gimmie a break." He muttered and the others looked to see a sea of infected. The garage was packed with infected of all shapes and sizes.

"Lemme see…ah shit." Said Wilson, getting a good look. "Well…we're toast." He concluded.

Matt shook his head, an idea forming. "Not…entirely…" The others looked confused…

---------------------

Matt slowly walked through the crowd of infected, slowly making his way towards where their hovertruck was parked. The plan had seemed simple in theory…Matt was infected and could pass scrutiny without being used as a chew toy…he'd sneak past the infected to the truck and drive it round to the secondary door and they'd drive like hell back to the 'Skyraid' and escape.

In practice, even though it appeared to be working, it was quite nerve-racking. No infected looked quite the same. There were green ones, red ones and blue ones like Matt. Some had their hair still, some had clusters of bony spikes on their heads instead of hair and some even had neck frills. What Matt thought was the saddest part of this was that they were still wearing the remains of their old colony kits. There were medics, Engineers, Cops, normal people…children included…all who would now happily kill him and his friends given half the chance.

He also knew that they all had the same…if not higher intelligence then when they'd been uninfected. One even greeted him with a nod as he went past. Finally Matt made it to the hovertruck in the deserted courtyard outside and tried to open the back door quietly to climb in.

Sadly he misjudged how much new strength he had and tore the door off with a loud 'CLANG!'

'Smeg.' He thought, jumping in and starting the engine as a horde of Infected poured out…

----------------------

"He's been gone too long." Said Wilson, gloomily. "Maybe he's fully infected now." The group had gathered near the secondary hatch where Matt had said to meet. That had been almost an hour ago.

"Shut the smeg up Wilson. He'll be here." Said Chloe. Suddenly a welcome sound was heard, the hum of a hover engine. The scratched and dented hover truck came round the corner with Matt at the wheel. 

"See? He came, Wilson." Said Chloe, smugly as they climbed into the back of the truck. Techo swapped places with Matt, noting the imprints in the metal steering wheel. Matt turned and grinned at Wilson, who looked nervous. Matt's fangs looked quite sharp.

"There's wasn't any trouble?" asked Chloe. Matt shook his head. "Fine…" he started but was cut off by a roar as a group of 30 or so infected ran into view. "…apart from thosssse." He finished, hissing in fright. "TECHO…STEP ON IT!"

Techo didn't need telling twice and floored the accelerator. A second later an explosion went off where they'd been a second ago, blasting most of the infected apart. Chloe looked out the back into the sky where a futuristic F-22-like fighter, known as a 'Starclaw' was peeling away, several others circled over the main colony which already had several smoke plumes rising from it.

"They're smegging early…" she said in a shocked voice and managed to finish "B…BLOODY SMEGHEADS!"

Techo round the outside of the lab and down the road leading to town, closely pursued by infected that were pouring out of the lab like a sea.

"My god." Said Dr Willis quietly, watching them surge forward in all directions. A few seconds later, another Starclaw shot overhead and fired a green orb into the lab, causing it to explode in a storm of twisted metal and flames.

Matt was shaking in the corner, eyes shut and whimpering. "Doctor…get your splitter arse over here." Shouted Chloe. "Something's up with Matt."

Dr Willis staggered over as the Truck shot over a bump and shone a light into his eyes. "I was afraid of this." He said and fell back as Chloe grabbed him by his collar.

"Afraid of what?" she said angrily. Dr Willis said in a shaking voice. "His…minds beginning to alter…like the others...he's got…ten minutes…Please let go."

Chloe looked at her brother then kicked the door to the cab. "Techo…more speed…NOW!" she said.

Suddenly a blue beam lanced down from orbit and hit a building. The result was less an explosion and more like a giant's fist had slammed down on the building. It flew apart, carrying several cars in its wake that would have totaled the truck had Techo not had the sense of mind to swerve down an alleyway and into another road.

A group of infected spotted them as they shot out of the alley, their leader screeching and leading his 60 or so strong group after them. A Starclaw flew over the Truck sailing away and behind them the line of 'Magma' napalm bombs that it had dropped began to blow up, engulfing the following infected and just missing the Truck as it turned into the Starport area.

Techo reversed through the double doors, totaling them and blocking any pursuers before jumping out the back and helping Matt along. Luckily the Skyraid hadn't been damaged and they piled in, Dr Willis and Techo taking Matt down to the stasis pods in the medibay.

Chloe began powering up the engine systems and spotted a warning light. "Wilson? Make yourself useful and shut the airlock. You left it open." She said "Quickly…before we die." She added nastily.

Wilson grumbled as he ran down to the open airlock and sealed it. There was a shaking as the Skyraid began lifting off. "I was sure I sealed it." He said walking back towards the bridge, missing the pair of eyes from the storeroom near the airlock.

-----------------------

As the Skyraid shot up and away from the inferno that Sy-Yong currently was, energy blasts the size of foothills rammed into it in exchange, a phaser-like blast rammed into the Starport with such force that it removed the cloud cover. Finally a red orb hit the city center, sending a white hot shockwave that boiled the buildings into vapour. When the orbiting fleet had finished their bombardment, just a red glowing flatland was left.

**C.P.S Registered Ship 'Skyraid'**

**Sy-Yong orbit**

Matt was laying on one of the beds while Willis and Techo altered the Stasis pod to work with Infected biology. "We get this wrong, and poor Mr Lynch is a icicle." Said Willis as they finished reprogramming the systems.

"And…my sis…wouldn't like…that." Mumbled Matt weakly. There was a 'hssss' as the door to the medibay.

"Wilson? We're all rea…" Techo said and stopped as he and Dr Willis spotted the 'Miner' infected in the doorway. Techo made a grab for the Ice-thrower that was on one of the tables but was lifted off his feet by a sledgehammer-like blow from the Infected.

Willis ran to the intercom and called the bridge "Miss Lynch…There's an infected…it's in the med…" he was cut off as the Infected picked him up and threw him out into the corridor.

Chloe had left Wilson at the controls and had grabbed one of the Pyzar laser rifles. She came round the corner and spotted Willis laying out cold in the corridor. She carefully peered into the medibay. Matt was still on one of the beds and Techo was slumped in the corner. She carefully walked in…and was grabbed from behind by the infected.

"You'll make a fine sssstart to my new pack." Hissed the infected in her ear…and went cross eyed as Chloe kicked in him in a sensitive area. "You…WEAKLING!" he snarled tossing Chloe across the room and advancing on her, claws ready.

"Matt…wake up…I could use a hand." Said Chloe shaking Matt, who mumbled nonsense. The infected slashed out, clawing Chloe and shredding her body armour like it wasn't there, causing her to yell in pain.

Matt's eyes shot open at this and he looked over to see the infected standing over his sister. Something snapped, just like at Wyatt's cell and he roared and leapt on the miner creature's back, biting and clawing. The miner infected threw Matt off and span to look at him.

Chloe watched as the two infected slowly circled then leapt at each other. Matt was smaller and could dodge the miner creature's attacks but the miner had more experience with his infected form and delivered a vicious tail whip to Matt's chest, winding him and then whacking him into the wall hard enough to dent it.

The miner infected roared in victory…and heard a humming noise. He turned to see Chloe holding the Ice-Thrower. "Get off my brother, you piece of shit." She said and fired, the stream of liquid nitrogen, flash freezing the infected almost instantaneously.

Matt hissed angrily and brought his tail round into the frozen miner infected, smashing it like fragile crystal into stamp sized fragments. "G…good rrriddance." He growled and clutched his head again.

As Chloe helped him into a stasis pod, outside one of the huge mile long battleships orbiting the nameless planet that Sy-Yong colony had been on turned and headed towards the Skyraid, a single comm sounding… '_Fzzzzt'_…This is NSS Diomodes to unidentified ship…Do you require Medical aid? '_Fzzzzt'_…I repeat this is NSS Diomodes…please respond…"

**A week later**

'**Selene' Medical colony station**

Matt woke up with a wince. People always praised Gene therapy as a miracle 'cure all ills' but forgot to leave out the part about the pain. A CCTV camera in the corner whirred to look at him and a voice sounded over the intercom.

"Sorry to wake you…you got visitors…want me to buzz them through?" said the orderly. Matt nodded and the side door hissed aside, letting in the noise of the hospital as well as several welcome faces.

"So…how're you feeling?" said Chloe as she, Techo and Wilson came in. "You definitely look better." Techo added "Yeah…you dun look like a giant Gecko anymore…ARGH!" he said as Chloe rounded on him and proceeded to beat the hell out of him.

Wilson sat down as Chloe began beating Techo's head against the wall. "You know…NSSC are saying it was a reactor accident…what happened as Sy-Yong." He said gloomily "They're not gonna just let us sell our story to Infonet."

Matt shrugged "So?" he said. "Wilson just remained silent…

**Unidentified Location**

** GPS Scanner Lock Failure **

A screen showed the Matt and his friends speaking. Another one showed Dr Willis giving an interview and finally, in a neat row of screens set to the side showed several files on each member of the group. A shadowy figure watched the screens emotionlessly.

"This could be trouble…there were supposed to have been no survivors." He said to an identical shadow who answered. "The Infonet channels are calling them the 'Sy-Yong Five'…perhaps we could…arrange something…transports can be so…dangerous what with raiders and pirates and similar."

A third shadow said "No…killing them will raise unwanted suspicion…we're too close to working out the bugs in our formula…separate them…transfer them to the most remote locations in our territory…keep them silent."

A final screen showed several scientists in hazmat suits working on vials of serum. The third shadow said "Soon…very soon."

**End**

**There's a cliffhanger ending for ya. I do have a sequel to outbreak planned for the far future…though feel free to make up your own sequels…**


End file.
